


The Old Ways Are Still The Best

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, challengw word:- heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean has always favoured the classics!





	The Old Ways Are Still The Best

"Silver bullet to the heart. Always go with the classics, Sammy. We never needed that newfangled crap the BMOL were peddling."

"Well, some of it was pretty useful," Sam countered.

:

Dean threw him a dark-browed glare.

"Na, all this modern tech crap sucks!

I mean take the first-edition of Busty Asian Beauties.

Back then the girls were truly busty, no plastic or Botox in sight, their extra-large boobs original. Just as mother nature made them."

:

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. You, dissing on-line porn!"

Dean shrugged. "Gimmie the old-fashioned skin mags. They're easier to manoeuvre when a guy's taking care of business. Speaking of, I've got an itch to scratch."

:

"Dude. Gross! Is that what you're calling it now."

:

"A rose by any other name, Sammy!"


End file.
